You & I
by Yumimeko Azahira
Summary: Momo,Miya,Rucchan and Reiko are your average single teenage girls. Some boys are interested to know who they are. Question is,who are they?Where does Reiko come from?And last but not least, what are the boys?(SPECIAL THX TO MIZUSHIMA KEIICHI FOR LETTING ME USE HER PROFILE PHOTO FOR MY COVER & HELPING ME WRITE A GOOD STORY)
1. The Beggining

** CHAPTER 1 **

**_You can run..._**

Puffing and panting,I'm trying to find a way out of this forest... this monstrosity...

**_But you can't hide._**

It hurts... My limbs are begging me to stop... but my head ain't listening...

**_So,you wanna play a game of Hard to Get,is it?_**

Those voices are haunting me and getting closer as I see a narrow exit...

**_Then,game on._**

At last,I can see the precious sunlight and its warmth enveloping my body. I dare not look back,for fear that the creature will still be chasing me with its red deadly eyes. Luckily,nothing is staring,looking or chasing me with blood red eyes.

Sighing with relief,I look around my surroundings,how it have changed... I have never seen so much construction before in my life but in my dwelling place(more like a home),there's much lesser construction than this!Never mind that,I must find my way out sooner or later!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Little girl... thinking you can escape from me,no?<strong>_

_Dude,whats up that brunette in our dwelling place?_

**I think your brother has been falling in love.**

_He's not just my brother,he's also YOUR brother._

HEY,DUDES,WHATS UP?

**Our brother here,has fallen for a BRUNETTE.**

WOW!IS SHE HOT?

_**Shut up!I'm trying to keep track of her!**_

IT SOUNDS LIKE HE DOESN'T WANT ANYONE NEAR HIS C-R-U-S-H.

_Crush?I thought crush is like crushing people or rocks._

**_Would the 3 of you PLEASE SHUT UP?!_**

DUDE,YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN AND LET US HELP YOU WITH THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE.

**_DON'T YOU DARE GO ANYWHERE NEAR HER._**

**OK,we won't get into your love life.**

_**Shut up...**_

* * *

><p>"Momo-chan(AKATSUTSUMI MOMOKO),do you like this?"<p>

"Why,I love this,Miya-chan(GOTOKUJI MIYAKO)!Its made by Tom Ford,why wouldn't I like it?"

"Good point..."

They bought the dress and went out to a nearby park and sat on a bench there.

Then,the sound of tweet can be heard. Miya took out her phone and saw Rucchan(MATSUBARA KAORU)'s number,a ravenette friend of hers calling her.

"Anything I can help with,Ru-san?"

"Uh... yeah,Miya-chan,I umm... Need some help at my home... could you come over and fix it up,please?"

"Why,of course I will,Ru-san,"Miya replied,throwing her curled chest-length blond hair behind her,"I'll be over with Momo."

She hung up and turned to her waist-length-long red-head friend,who is playing a game on her phone. Miya sighed.

"I really don't mind if you eavesdrop on our conversation just now."Miya said,with a small smile.

"Really?My stepmom always says I must not eavesdrop on anyone's conversation,whether on the phone or talking face to face."Momo said,remembering her stepmother's advice.

"OK... So,we are going over to Rucchan's place to fix some problems there."Miya told her,while grabbing the shopping bags.

"Oh,wait for me!"

* * *

><p><strong>My,that red-head's hot.<strong>

_Say that to yourself,that blond looks like a good mother to me... and a sexy lady too._

I WONDER WHO IS THEIR FRIEND,RUCCHAN...

**Could be one of your admires. Don't worry,we'll one day befriend them.**

_**Fufufu... It looks like some of you are either curious or admiring.**_

**Say THAT to yourself!You should've seen how you've been drooling over that brunette who had a picnic outside our house wearing a mid-thigh length strapless black dress with flowers on it!**

_**YOU-You guys have been eavesdropping,didn't you?**_

DUH,OF COURSE,YOU WERE HIDING IN A BUSH WITH YOUR MOUTH DROOLING AND YOUR EYES IN SHAPE OF HEARTS!

_Dang right. You should've seen your face when she bent down to take a good look at a rabbit._

**_OK,OK,I admit it,she is a bit sexy and maybe a little too showy but what the hell,we're gonna get them anyway._**

Smirking with one another,they went out of their hiding place and stalked the girls of their own tastes.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER SNEAK PEEK:<strong>

**"Who and what are you?"trembled the brunette.**

**"I-I'm sorry,I-I-I didn't mean to-"**

**"LIAR!You were there... I saw you... You... You killed my one and only family that I had... How... How could you?"**


	2. You & I Meet Again

**CHAPTER 2**

"Nee-chan,nee-chan,don't go!"a little girl of 5 years tugged on a brunette's school uniform.

"Ari,"soothed the brunette,"Nee-chan had to because I'm trying to let us have a better life,okay?I'll be back by 5 and there's some cake in the fridge if you're hungry. OK,baby?"

"Mmm!Then nee-chan and Ri can have Barbie's castle!"

"Yeah..."smiled the brunette,"We will. Then,I'm going,Ari. Bye."

"Bye-bye,onee-chan!"shouted the youngster.

* * *

><p>"Momo-chan,wasn't yesterday tiring?"Miya looked out the window while fixing her blue designer jacket.<p>

"Yeah... helping Ru choose her clothing is really tiring."shivered Momo and wearing her pink jacket.

"Well excuse me for not having designer clothing in my closet!"Ru snapped back.

"Okay,class,free time's over."the teacher said then announced happily,"Class,meet Reiko Jintania. She just moved from France where she studied English and French. Now,to further her Japanese studies,she came back to her hometown,here. Well,Jintania-chan,now we are learning Literature now. I hope you brought your books and oh,your seat is right over there,"the teacher pointed at an empty seat in the middle,"Hope you enjoy learning in Class 2."

Reiko,the brunette earlier,went to her place and took out her English textbook and her English exercise books while taking notes that the teacher gave. Her plain green jacket that covered her body nearly disappeared in her long straight brown hair. Immediately,she gained boy admirers as soon as she stepped in the classroom.

* * *

><p>THE LUNCH BELL RANG~~~<p>

"Hi,Jin-chan!"Momo,Miya and Rucchan chimed together.

"H-Hi..."stammered the shy-girl Yuuka.

"I'm Momo. Akatsutsumi Momo,"Momo introduced herself,"My name is Miya. Gotokuji Miya. Nice to meet you."Miya said,in her polite manners."Matsubara Kaoru. Just call me Rucchan. I don't like anyone saying 'Kaoru'."said the ravenette whose black hair that ends above her chests tied in a high ponytail.

"We know whats your name. Wanna hang out together?"asked the cheerful Momo.

"Like parties?"Reiko paled,"N-N-No thank you..."

"Oh no,not that,we mean hang out like get to know each other. You wouldn't wanna befriend THEM."she pointed to Morbucks' table where the popular girls are,"They can torture you day and night. See the eye bags they tried to hide under that thick make up?They text each other sleeplessly and uses tons and tons of makeup that people can easily loose count. Newbies like you make their own choices of which group to join. You have 2 choices,either you join us or them."

"I-I-I'll t-think about it... but,"she protested after seeing their disappointed faces,"I think I'll stick to your offer."

The girls smiled at each other and hugged the newbie.

"Well,why don't you guys sit down?"Reiko motioned them to.

"So,since I trust you,I might as well tell you guys a little secret..."

* * *

><p>"A-Are you sure this is gonna work?"asked a doubtful and blushing Reiko.<p>

"Of course!With you as bait,we will be able to lure out those vampires. Don't worry. If we see something coming near or a shadow,we'll go over to you and save you,okay?" Momo,the optimist,reassured the doubtful brunette.

"O-Okay..."

Before Reiko could walk further,a child's shout can be heard. Reiko recognized it and dashed inside. The girls followed her,bush by bush.

'It can't be... no... no... it mustn't be... Ari... is safe at home,enjoying the cake and watching her favorite TV series... there's no way she would wander outside and-'

Reiko's thoughts stopped. Her heart sank. Her body stopped moving as she dropped to her knees and see the horrors in front of her.

The girls' gazed dropped on the situation and their conditions are the same as their newbie member.

Reiko's eyes welled up with tears as she see her baby sister's lifeless body being held by a man,a vampire sucking the blood from her neck. The vampire then removed its fangs from the child and left it lying on the ground. It caught sight of the crying brunette.

His gaze turned from satisfaction to horror. He would recognize that exposed skin and hair anywhere.

"Rei... Reiko..."he whispered.

"How could you... how could you..."her voice is not clearly hear able but he heard it.

"Why are you here...?"the vampire took slow steps towards her.

"Why are YOU here... killing the life of an innocent child... why... why?"her voice cracked but she doesn't care. All that matters is the child's body in front of her.

"Its over now,Reiko... crying is no use..."

"How could you say that?!So you are the one stalking me!You are the one aiming to kill her!But... why, **Shuuhei-kun**,why?"**  
><strong>

"She just came here and she trespassed the red line..."

"No... what do you want from me?Why didn't you tell me who you are?Who... Who and WHAT are you?"

"I-I'm sorry... I-I-I didn't mean to-"

"LIAR!I saw you there... with those dead eyes... following and killing children... I was there,Shuuhei,I was there!I saw everything you did!And now you're here... killing my one and only family I had... How could you?"

"Reiko-chan..."

"Shuu!Where are-"

A blond boy of his age appeared from the thick bushes behind him. The girls saw them. Reiko and Shuuhei saw him.

"Oh... its Ari isn't it?And you 3 ladies behind there,I know you're there. Show yourselves now."

The girls hesitated but did as they were told. His eyes caught sight of the blond lady in front of him.

"Oi,**Shou**,what took you so long?!"

A raven-head guy looked out impatiently and saw the ravenette girl in front of him. You could see him drooling if the sun shone on him.

Momo looked at Rucchan to see her attention on a raven. Miya,on the other hand,is frolicking with a blue butterfly. Sighing to herself,she decided to make it clear.

"Okay,Reiko,snap out of it. Now lets go before more of them pop out!"Momo said sternly.

"Y-Yeah..."Reiko wiped her tears with her hand and picked up the dead and cold body of her sister gently.

"Rucchan,Miya!Lets go!"

The 4 of them left,leaving the 3 vampires there to look at the mess they'd done.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER SNEAK PEEK:<strong>

**"You know,Momo,your scent keeps lingering near that I can't help but notice it."**

**"You dummy. Tell your brother he did a good job killing my friend's sister."Momo glared at him.**

**"Aww come on,Momo!You know you're really rude!"**

**"Don't you dummies think we know that?We have to in order to protect ourselves. Are you really stupid?"with a sad look,Momo walked out of the door.**

* * *

><p><strong>HINTS:<strong>

**Who is Shuuhei?**

**Has Shuuhei and Reiko ever met each other?**

**What is Shuuhei's real reason?**

**Does Shuuhei and Ari know each other?**


End file.
